


Notes To Pass On

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was going to Sexy Zone's concert. Jun was.. a bit jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes To Pass On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I read some reports that said Sho was attending Sexy Zone's concert.  
> And.. well, I kinda relate it with Yamada's words about Jun attending their concert and making notes.  
> And with that one article where Sho addressed Fuma as 'my Kikuchi' xD

Sho strolled to the kitchen table right after showering. On his way, he snatched his phone, pecked Jun’s cheek, stole Jun’s cup of coffee, and retrieved his morning paper - he did all those every morning like clockwork and Jun would always roll his eyes on him, like clockwork too.  
  
Sho sat on the chair, flipping his newspaper while taking the toast. Jun sat next to him, holding his mug of coffee with his long sleeves as holder and letting the steam fogged his glasses.  
  
“I don’t think I can attend Sexy Zone’s tour,” Jun said after a long pause of mulling and estimating. He frowned a bit, showing that he felt sorry for it.  
  
Sho looked up from his newspaper and said after three seconds pause, “I think I’m going.”  
  
Jun turned to look at Sho, “You are?”  
  
Sho pursed his lips like he was considering about it then he nodded decisively, “Yeah, I’m going.”  
  
Jun narrowed his eyes on Sho. Then, when the sudden clarity hit him, he nodded and focused back to his coffee, clearly got a bit grumpy, “Ah, yes. _Your_ Kikuchi is there so of course you’re going, right?”  
  
Sho shot a look at Jun - a surprised look which then turned into an amused look. A wide grin bloomed as he realized what was happening, “Aw, jealous?”  
  
“Not really,” Jun said but he sported a slight pout.  
  
“Aw, you are cute when you’re jealous,” Sho teased. He put down his toast and pinched Jun’s cheek lightly.  
  
Jun swatted Sho’s hand and wiped his cheek, “ _My_ Kikuchi. You said it like you’re his dad or something,” then, with his most childish quality, Jun mocked Sho with a giggle, “Old man.”  
  
Sho snorted a laugh, “See? Cute.”  
  
Jun stuck out his tongue and stood up, emptying his untouched plate to Sho’s and brought it to the sink.  
  
Sho giggled and followed Jun, abandoning his food, his coffee, his newspaper, and anything else. He pressed his body to Jun’s from behind and put his chin on Jun’s shoulder. Jun ignored him but Sho’s teasing smile didn’t lessen, “He’s just a kouhai, you know.”  
  
“I was a kouhai too,” Jun said. He proceeded to wash the dishes, pretending that he was mad or something. He wasn’t really jealous, of course. Well, maybe a bit, but not _that_ much because he knew how everything was between Sho and Fuma. He just liked to bring it up a bit for a change of air.  
  
Sho laughed to that. He circled his arms around Jun’s waist, “But now you’re mine.”  
  
Jun splashed a bit of water to Sho’s face while laughing, “Don’t try too hard, Sakurai san.”  
  
“Hey, but it’s true!” Sho covered his face behind Jun’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jun rolled his eyes.  
  
They settled on a comfortable silence. Sho swayed their hips subtly to left and right, like they were dancing to some slow song that couldn’t be heard.  
  
Then, because apparently Sho loved to tease Jun more than he loved peace, he said, “If I were you, I’d worry more about Shori, though.”  
  
Jun stopped his movement, “Hm?”  
  
“Fuma is obviously not my type but Shori kun..”  
  
“What about him?” Jun became impatient. He sensed danger.  
  
“You know what people said,” Sho shrugged a bit while observing Jun’s change of expression, he was clearly amused, “He kinda looks like you, which is obviously my type.”  
  
Jun dried his hands and turned to face Sho. He folded his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Sho’s further explanation.  
  
Sho tried his best to not laugh. He kept his expression serious, “Well, come to think of it.. Yeah, he does look like you in certain angles, but..”  
  
“But?” Jun arched his fantastic brow.  
  
Sho shrugged again, leaving the words unfinished. His eyes were challenging.  
  
“But what, Sakurai Sho?”  
  
Sho kept his mouth closed.  
  
“Younger?”  
  
Sho shrugged.  
  
“Cuter?”  
  
Another shrug.  
  
“More attractive?”  
  
Sho grinned because jealous Jun was really cute and amusing to watch. He really didn’t expect it when Jun threw a cloth to him.  
  
“You’re so not going to the concert, mister,” Jun huffed and stomped away.  
  
Matsumoto Jun was pretending to be jealous but now, he’s jealous for real finally.  
  
Sho broke into laughter and chased the love of his life. He grabbed Jun’s arm and pulled the younger to a full stop, “Hey, hey. I was just kidding, you know. See? You’re really cute when you’re jealous.”  
  
Jun pouted but he didn’t fight when Sho pulled him to a hug, “So he’s not cuter than me?”  
  
Sho was really a daring tease. He acted like he was having a hard time deciding, “Hm.. Well..”  
  
Jun threw a murderous glare to Sho and tried to escape, but Sho’s strong arms prevented him from doing so.  
  
After his laughter had calmed down a bit, Sho said to Jun lovingly, “But, then, so what if he is? It’s just natural, don’t you think? He’s just 18!”  
  
Jun still pouted.  
  
“And even though he’s cuter and younger and whatever, you know I’d still choose you. I’d still choose you over anyone in this world because I don’t want cute guy or handsome guy, I want you. I want Matsumoto Jun,” Sho ended with a peck on Jun’s lips.  
  
Jun punched Sho’s shoulder and made a gesture like he was choking. But the blush on his cheeks and the wide smile across his face were so obvious, “I’ve told you. Don’t try too hard.”  
  
Sho laughed fondly and pulled Jun even closer, “So, am I allowed to go to the concert or what? I swear I won’t find any other Matsumoto Jun. It’s impossible, don’t you think?”  
  
Jun stared right to Sho’s eyes for a few seconds, seeking for assurance. He found it in no time, since Sho’s eyes were so sincere and focused completely on him, like he was the center of Sho’s world.  
  
Finally, Jun sighed and gave up, “Do something funny and I’ll try my brand new butcher knife on you.”  
  
 “Aye, aye, Captain!” Sho grinned and made a salute pose; any crisis had been passed safely, “Any notes to pass on?”  
  
Jun released himself from Sho and continued with his morning routine like nothing had happened. Then, three minutes after that, he mumbled, “Just tell them to stay away from _my_ Sakurai.”  
  
Sho laughed and nodded repeatedly.


End file.
